


Stars for Us to See

by iamremington



Series: Expanding Our World [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adoption, Foster homes, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Non-traditional marriage, This is angst with fluff, cursing, it does have a happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 07:37:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5489033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamremington/pseuds/iamremington
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keiji and Koutarou didn't wanted kids yet, but a star changed their minds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stars for Us to See

He was frustrated beyond belief.

He knew this would take time. He had known it from the moment they’d adopted the boy. He was willing to give the boy minutes, hours, days, months, years. He was willing to give his son all of eternity if he needed it.

He wasn’t frustrated at Tadashi.

Keiji was frustrated – no, that wasn’t right word.

He was pissed at the foster parents that had done this to Tadashi.

**

Keiji and Koutarou had been married for two years and weren’t even discussing children. Sure, Koutarou loved them and because of that he worked at a day care, but he still wanted Keiji all to himself and had voiced his opinion to his husband.

Thankfully, Keiji had agreed.

But, they’d been out with Yachi Hitoka, a close friend, when she receive a phone call from one of the children she worked with as a children’s service agent.

He was crying and babbling nonsense from what Keiji could tell, but Hitoka understood everything and began to leave calmly, even though there was panic running through her eyes.

She’d taken a taxi to have dinner with the men, so Keiji and Koutarou offered to drive her to the house.

Hitoka gave them directions to the house, her hands clenching and unclenching above her skirt. She had had almost screamed for him to hurry, so Koutarou was speeding through the streets.

“His name is Yamaguchi Tadashi. He was left on the steps of a church as a baby and was immediately put into a foster home because we had a set of foster parents that wanted a newborn. They kept him until he was one-and-a-half and I thought they were going to adopt him, but unfortunately, they passed away in a car accident,” she said looking out the window.

The men waited to see if she would continue because they had no idea how to reply.

“Tadashi was placed into a foster home and after a month, removed. The parents beat him. The other children beat him. They starved him. Tadashi used to be outgoing and bubbly, but after that, he secluded himself. He stopped talking altogether,” Hitoka said, sadness dripping from her voice.

Koutarou made a sharp turn where she pointed.

“So, I investigated and investigated this family before I put Tadashi into this home. I thought they were a good family. Oh please forgive me Tadashi!” she cried.

Keiji winced. Not from the volume of her cry, but because the events Tadashi had had to face hurt. With a look to Koutarou, Keiji knew he was feeling the same pain.

Koutarou finally came to a stop and Hitoka practically flew from the car, barely noting the two men on her heels.

Before she could even knock on the door, all three could hear yelling. They could hear heavy footsteps slapping against the floor as if people were running. Hitoka made a squeak and nervously knocked on the door.

Koutarou and Keiji placed a hand on each of her shoulders, willing their strength to her.

They waited a few moments before someone finally opened the door.

They came face-to-face with a balding man that had a beer belly that hung far over his pants. He was wearing a tank top, no shoes, and had a beer bottle in his hands. From the glazed look in his eyes, he’d had quite a few before this.

“Well, if it isn’t the pretty little lady from social services. Did you come to take me up on my offer?” he sneered.

“May I come in to see Tadashi?” she asked.

“Well, of course. My bedroom is second on the right by the way,” he said.

Hitoka rolled her eyes and pushed past him. She was a small woman and didn’t own a large personality, but when it came to protecting her children, she grew six feet.

Keiji and Koutarou followed after her and the man noticed them for the first time.

“It seems you’ve brought friends. No worries. The missus will enjoy them,” he laughed.

The two men grimaced at him and followed Hitoka up the stairs and to a door.

“Tadashi said he was in his room. Let’s hope he still is,” she said.

Biting her lip, Hitoka turned to them.

“You can come in, but please stay by the door. Tadashi’s scared and I don’t want him crowded.”

They nodded and as she pushed the door open slowly, they followed, but only for a sort while, hovering by the door.

“Tadashi?” Hitoka called softly. “Tadashi, it’s Hitoka Yachi. You called and I came as fast as I could.”

A minute passed and Keiji thought the room was empty when the closet door started creaking open. A head of brown hair appeared followed by a pair of dark eyes that were puffy from crying.

A small, soft voice floated through the air.

“Yachi-san?” Tadashi questioned.

She nodded and slowly kneeled on the ground, holding her arms out.

“It’s me Tadashi. Come here and tell me why you called.”

He was about to move when his gaze flickered up to the two men at the door. He retreated further behind the door and looked at Hitoka in a panic.

“Yachi-san, who are they? Why are they here?”

“Tadashi, these are my friends, Bokuto Koutarou and Bokuto Keiji. They are here to help. I promise they won’t hurt you,” she said.

It took a couple more minutes and Hitoka promising Koutarou and Keiji meant no harm before Tadashi came out completely. He rushed into Hitoka’s arms and promptly started sobbing.

Hitoka pulled him back a little and saw the cut on his lip and the scratches on his cheek that were now welting. She just hugged him tighter.

“You know Tadashi, you don’t have to tell me anything. Just get your clothes and any favorite toys,” she said quickly.

The boy shook his head slightly against her shoulder.

“After you left that day, they took all my clothes and gave them to the other kids. I have no toys.”

The heart of every adult in that room broke. Hitoka stood, Tadashi held firmly in her arms.

“We’re leaving. Now,” she said.

The men just nodded and while Koutarou lead them down the stairs, Keiji walked behind them.

When the man from before said Hitoka holding Tadashi, he took a swig of his beer. Tadashi whimpered at the sight of him and clung tighter to Hitoka.

“Good riddance to that damn brat. Nothing but trouble,” he said while sauntering off, the beer sloshing slightly in the bottle.

While Keiji was glad the man had caused no trouble for their departure, he shouldn’t have said that about a child. They could get annoying, running everywhere and being constantly loud, but they were never a burden.

When they walked out, Koutarou snagged a booster seat that was lying on the porch.

They walked to the car, Hitoka holding Tadashi. As they buckled in, she noted that he had fallen asleep. She brushed a couple strands of hair from his face and traced the freckles over his nose.

“The orphanage here is full and this was the only foster family in the city that had room to take him. I’ll have to transfer him to another district,” she said, her voice cracking.

Keiji looked at Koutarou and as soon as their eyes met, they knew.

“We’ll take him,” they said in unison.

 **

In a panic, he rushed from room to room, opening closet doors. Tadashi was nowhere to be found. Keiji ran to the kitchen in a fluster to find his husband.

He was sitting at the table with Tetsurou, engrossed in a thumb wrestling match.

“Kou, I can’t find Tadashi,” Keiji said quickly.

Both men looked at him quickly and stood.

“Have you checked my bedroom?” Tetsurou asked.

Keiji and Kou bolted down the apartment hallway and slammed open the door to Kuroo’s bedroom and saw Kenma in a nest of blankets on the floor. He had his PSP in front of his face, but he paused the game and let his eyes wander to the men in the doorway.

“Have you seen Tadashi, Kenma? I’ve checked everywhere and even resorted to checking the closets,” Keiji said.

When Keiji and Koutarou brought Tadashi home, for the first six months, he was almost always hiding in a closet. He’d stopped a couple of months ago, finally growing a little comfortable in his new home, but maybe he’d retreated back to his safe zone today.

Kenma nodded and lifted the blankets at his hips slightly, motioning to a sleeping Tadashi on his thighs. Keiji and Koutarou almost fell to the floor in happiness.

Kenma shook the boy slightly and when bleary eyes blinked open, Tadashi looked frightened for a moment before seeing his Uncle Kenma.

“Your dads were looking for you,” Kenma said.

Tadashi twisted quickly and saw Keiji moving slowly towards him. He held his arms out to be picked up.

“Daddy!”

**Author's Note:**

> For now, this is a one shot. I might flesh it out to a longer story later, I just don't want to take on too many projects right now.
> 
> In all honesty, my friend Ariel is to blame for this sadness. She gave me the idea.


End file.
